The witch hunters
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: The uzumaki witch hunters have the must dangerous fight of their lives read the fights that place
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a time A witch Named Kushina fell in love with a Farmer Named Minato they Had two Beautiful sons and 1 daughter Named Ninato and Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki When these children turned 8 Their father brought them into the forest in the dead of night with food,water,Clothing and he gave Ninato his great sword... they burned Kushina and Minato was Hung by the villagers in the town close by the children grew up with out knowing what happened to their Mother and Father they became Witch hunters.

* * *

Ninato ,Naruto and Naruko walked down the forest with their hooded trench coat with hoods Naruto carried a large shot gun with 5 holes in the form of a triangle Ninato carried A Crossbow Naruko carried a unfold able rifle they walked toward a small town

Meanwhile

A man with white hair and a mask that covered everything to his upper nose to his neck he stood on a stage with five men holding on to a women with blonde hair that reached the bottom of her Thigh a part of her hair covered her eye a Guard pushed the hair out of the way "she's a WITCH!"he shouted pointing at her "we will stick her into a Barrie of water till she confesses!"he shouted even louder the crowd cheered and Men raised the swords and crossbows A man with a mask and brown hair pushed the women's head into the water bubbles popped up to the surface when

Clack

Ninato and Naruto swapped weapons Naruko pointed her rifle at the Mans head The man with brown hair let go and the women pulled her head up and coughed up water Ninato pointed his guns at the men "I can shoot all 5 of you at once"he said "Let the girl go"Naruko said Ninato tossed the gun to Naruto who pointed the gun at the men "check her" Naruko commanded "jeez mom"he said he took out a knife and cut the ropes that tied the women's hands together he moved the wet hair out of the way as he checked her cheeks and her neck "what's your name"he said "Ino yamanaka"he said Ninato checked her bottom lip and inside her mouth he checked her hands and palms he pulled her sleeve up and checked "clear!"he shouted "you can't do that!"The man with white hair said "She's A WITCH!"the man shouted Ninato walked towards the man and grabbed him by the collar of the man's trench coat "shut up she's not a fucking witch!"he grunted "I will kill right here right now"he said "Mister Ninato please put down my head guard kakashi down "The mayor commanded Ninato dropped Kakashi "Me and the king have agreed to hire Naruto,Ninato and Naruko the witch hunters to kill off the witches near town and in town "you got me we don't need them"Kakashi shouted "their professional Kakashi"The mayor said "wha"he said Ninato grunted "I'm Ninato the leader 2 seconds born of the 3 uzumaki family"he said putting his 5 shot shotgun against his shoulder Naruto loaded the crossbow "Naruto 4 seconds born before Naruko"Naruto said throwing a paper and setting the top of the bow on fire and pinned the paper to the wall behind "Naruko last born 10 seconds later after my brother"she said "don't fuck with me"she said the men whistled "no ready she cut off a bounty hunters head when he slapped her ass "Ninato said the men quickly shut up "now that were introduced you know not to fuck with us and if you dare hard with this women I will split your head from your body and burn it to ashes or even pull out your eyeballs and throw you into a well got it"he said "now go home!"Ninato shouted the people left mumbling under their breath and putting out torches

Mayor's office

Theirs A house near by the village smoke raises from the chimney every day but the house door is locked so who could be in their rumors say that theirs a witch inside and find the missing children"the mayor Yamato said giving them papers with children who have gone missing names and drawn pictures "we'll see if there is a witch and we'll see if there's anything on the kids in their

Later

Naruko walked up to the door and kicked it open a witch turned around and hissed "say goodbye"Ninato shouted as he began to shooting the 5 bullet shotgun he cocked the gun when and restarted shooting the witch used her wand and threw his gun behind her Ninato ran and tackled the witch he punched the witch and she punched him off her Naruko shot her rifle like shotgun that sliced the bullet into for and hit for places the witch jumped ajd caught onto the chandelier she swung back and forth before she jumped on naruto he used both his legs to kick the witch through the doors he hopped up and dusted himself off before they ran out the door the witch transformed into a dragon. The Dragon roared Ninato cocked the gun and ran jumped and caught a tree branch he jumped onto the Dragons head and shot it repeatedly he hopped off when the witch transformed into her normal self she got up and ran for it Naruto aimed the crossbow scope at the witch ankle and waited she shot the witch ankle and threw the crossbow over a huge tree branch he caught it on the other side and pulled it till he reached the stump of the tree next the the one the witch hung from Ninato lit a torch and Naruto covered the witch in oil before Ninato threw the torch burning the witch that screamed Naruto walked into a the house and came out with a unconscious little boy "found junior hatake son of kakashi hatake"Naruto said checking the name off the list

* * *

Read chapter two :)


	2. Chapter 2 Witches can be nice

Days later

Ninato ran trough the forest with a witch running behind him He turned around and punched the witch in the nose "Naruto now"he said as Naruto threw a rope down from the tree and it landed on the witches neck Naruto ran and tighten it he whistled and Naruto jumped onto another tree and jumped onto another tree branch he tied the rope around the trunk the Witch struggled to escape Ninato lit a torch and threw it at the witch that caught on fire "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"the witch screamed "burn a fucking witch your badass"Naruko said

Town

"No child Yamato"he said "So this is sai he will show you a way to some witches house's and witches in town"Yamato said Ninato pulled off his trench coat revealing his white long sleeve shirt with black braces and hi black vest "Not at night"he said "so where can we find a place for A drink"Naruto said a he tossed Ninato a needle "i can show you"sai said with a warm smile Ninato ejected himself with blood into his right leg before he placed it back in Naruto sack

Bar

"Their's been a kidnap here and here"Sai said "look at this"Naruto said Showing Naruko a book Ninato walked over with three bear tasks "another round"he said placing two in front off Naruko and Naruto Ninato pulled off his black trench coat on a chair and sat down in the chair next to Naruko "A father and three children attacked one child was taken and she didn't touch the other two"Naruko said before he looked at Ninato "Oh"he said"that's weird"Naruko said to Ninato "That's so weird"he said looking at the map "it is stange"he said Naruko slapped his cheek "it is strange ok!"he shouted "then again we hunt witches for a living ...it normal really"he said "hey um Naruto,Naruko and Ninato i can't believe your here i'm konohamaru i'm quite a fan of you"he said Naruko slumped in her chair "of your work" konohamaru said "that's great kid"he said "It's nice to meet you konohamaru"Naruko said "if it's not to much trouble would you sign"he said opening the book "oh no"Ninato said konohamaru slammed the book on the table "okay"Ninato said when Naruko giggled and patted her dress before looking at the book "oh,my."she said Naruto looked at the book "oh yea that's from when you found the fox witch and sank her in moat ad this one was the secret Belengans witchcraft to open a hell ate under the courthouse I mean you guys need to top those witches and teach me a thing or tow"he said "wow this a amazing"Naruko said "and uh weird"he said "and creepy"Ninato said with his deep voice that could scare the hell out of a witch "you really keep all this stuff"Naruto said flipping a page "alright"Ninato said as Naruko flipped a page "i have so many question do you mine" konohamaru asked "you know we have to..."Ninato was cut off by Naruko "no no no you go ahead"she said "alright then" konohamaru said "Naruto looked at naruko who looked at him with a grin and holded her arms "um so how do you kill a witch"the teen boy asked "Naruto"he said "cutting off head or heads um riping out their hearts um hang the and alway's burn them right after"Ninato said "oh yeah and skinning them i nice as well"Ninato added "um is it true that witches can't harm you" konohamaru asked "Their magic can't harm us"Naruto said "and they haven't killed us...yet"Naruto said "do you think it's the witch that you burned when you were kids" konohamaru asked "when you were children i guest that how it all started for you guy's"he said "is that how you became ... witch hunters" konohamaru asked "ok"Ninato said cloing the book "how did you get your gun's"the teen boy asked Ninato picked up the book and pushed it against the teen's chest "your a really nice kid but we have a attack to figure out about"Ninato said when a man with long hair tumbled down the the stairs "she took them"the man said "she took them all"he said a he walked towards the table the three were sitting at "who took what"Naruko asked getting up "he took the kid! I was teaching my 14 son's how to hunt and she attacked us and took them all!"he shouted "she gave me a message for you all"he said as a rumble echoed trough the quiet room The man began to gagging Ninato pulled konohamaru in front of him before

 **BOOM!**

The man exploded "the curse of huger for crawling things"Naruko said as she watch the man foot fall over "I fucking hate that one"she said pulling the man's Intestine off her chest "that was amazing"the teen boy said

Meanwhile

Troll grunted softly children shook the gates and tried to escape the troll walked around throwing food into the cell the children grabbed the food and nipped on it even if it was covered in dirt

Uzumaki

Naruko was sound asleep she was sweating

Naruko dream

Kushina covered Naruto and giving him a goodnight's kiss Ninato and Naruko watched when their mother kissed their foreheads it made Ninato fall asleep she looked at Naruko and turned around walked out with candle making the rooom pitch black as Ninato's hair

Then

Ninato cried as his father put on his shoes in a hurry he put on Naruko dress and naruto vest and shirt he picked up Ninato who cried nonstop "i don't want to go"he said as his father took naruto took his fathers hand and grabbed on to naruko's they walked to the forest and he stopped in the middle Minato gave Ninato a glass bottle of milk and gave Ninato the great sword that was heavy then

Naruko

She woke up and Naruto and Ninato were sleeping on one bed in with their heads hanging off the bed

next morning

Ninato rolled up something when ino walked up behind him "alittle small for you Ninato"she said with a warm smile "oh hello"he said before he resumed "this isn't for me"he said showing her one of Naruko dresses "so goes the witch hunting "it's goof witch hunting is going good"he said "it's strange for you being among these people isn't it"she asked carrying a basket full of flour and eggs "if you haven't saved me i would have been burned alive or even worst hanged"she said "i would have saved you way before that buy Naruko stopped to see dresses"he said "killing somebody need doing something they might have not done need to be checked by me he grabbed a apple and tossed two gold coins into the mans owners hands "are you scared of witches"she said 'been since i killed my first witch in my first years of being a witch hunter but i'm fearless "he said "i only like good witches"he said "other's are dead"he said he picked up a pumpkin and gave 15 gold coins his watch ticked "would you hold these"he said as he walked pass the wall to a small stair case he almost fell over "are you ok"ino said putting her hand on his shoulder "you know as a kid i loved milk and candy so i drank and eat so much of it till i was badly sick i have to eject my self with blood or my blood might dry inside my veins and i die"Ninato said "i forgot the name of that sickness was it fluare"she said "i know a thing or two about it my father got it and died after his first day"she said Ninato ejected his leg and stood up "it was good seeing you again"she said he smiled and took the pumpkin "you very handsome"she said

"/"

"this time will you help me pick up some things for my sister bakery"she said "s...sure"he said "you have beautiful eyes"he said putting his knife in his holster "thank you"she said "i'll help you get the stuff"he said

later

* * *

Next chapter

Thw kidnapper


	3. Chapter 3 The kidnappers

Ninato carried her basket and 2 sacks in one hand "Thank you for helping me"she asked "is their anyway i can repay you"she said "no it's fine"he said "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"Naruko screamed "helping ino "Ninato said "we got the hay you got the pumpkin come on!"she shouted he grave ino the sack and basket "sorry got to go"he said before Naruko grabbed him by the ear

A witch poked her head out of a tree and grabbed a bug before she ate it "Daddy i'm scared please help me"a boy said "i'm alone and scared"he said when the witched grabbed him his head but it came off it was a pumpkin Ninato kicked the witch and pointed the 5 shot shotgun to her head and Naruko a cross bow Naruto jumped out of the bushes with sai Naruko reached for the witches neck when the witch slapped her hand and pushed Ninato gun up when he shot it she kicked him and he fell onto the ground The witch grabbed the crossbow and shot it at Ninato who dodged it by leaning back so the arrow would fly 5 inches away from his nose and chin Naruto jumped on her from behind and put her in a head lock she elbowed Naruto and threw him to Ninato "you boy's are useless!"she shouted as she ran up and pulled a dagger from her crossbow and ran towards her she slashed the dagger the witch dodged it and punched her in the chin the dagger hit a tree and Naruko fell over sai grabbed the crossbow and loaded it he aimed and he aimed at her ... he shot it and missed she ran and punched Sai into a tree before she began running at top speed Ninato pushed naruto off him and grabbed the shot gun he ran after her with gun in one hand the witch grabbed a black branch and began to fly Ninato ran as fast as he could and as she fly closer and closer he turned around and hit her with the stock of the gun he flew off the branch and fell onto the ground she grabbed a branch Naruto pulled a knife out of his Holster and slashed she tripped him with the branch and she pointed Ninato hard in the stomach he dropped the shot gun and flew about 24 inches before falling onto the ground Naruto got up and threw a power kick at her she dodged it and grabbed his leg and pushed it up so he fell over she moved her elbow so when they hit the ground she elbowed him in the stomach Ninato crawled to grab his shot gun the witch stood up and pinned the gun down slid it behind her and kicked Ninato over onto his back "argh"he grunted he jumped up and his hood covered his head he he put on the mask that hug from his pocket the witch hit him where the sun don't shine aka his crouch and used the rest the branch to hit him in the nose she tripped him with the branch so he fell forward Naruko ran down the forest and grabbed the shot gun before she could shot it the witch hit the branch end against her throat and pushed her against a tree she threw her hand and she jumped out of the way a hole where she was standing was carved on the side she grunted and got on her branch Ninato got up and threw a wire that caught onto her branch he attached it to his belt and tried to pull back but he was pulled foward he was dragged hitting into rocks and small tree's logs cutting them in half "arugh"he screamed as he was thrown 23 inches in the air before he landed on his butt and being dragged like that he put his feet out so he caught onto to tree's the witch fell off her broom and slammed into a tree she fell back hitting s branch before she fell onto the ground naruto and naruko ran over and so did ninato Naruto tossed the shot gun to Ninato "the witch stood up dizzy she was about to throw a Sleepy dust when Sai stabbed her with the stock blade that electrocuted her the witch fell over with a moan "ooh i like your toys"he said running his fingers through his beard

Later

"You bring a live witch into my office!"Kakashi grunted "they need to get information kakashi"Yamato said putting on his dark green jacket "that's all their is not it now... Goodnight"he said as he sniffed his fist "General"he said as he fixed his bow tie and walked out the door Kakashi looked up

Meanwhile

"You tell us what we want or this will be the most painful night of your Life"Naruko said "the children"Naruko said ""where are they"Ninato said pulling off his trench coat "they still alive"Ninato said turning around the Witch giggled Ninato turned around and looked at a table and pressed a button that on a brace knuckle that unleashed a blade Ninato put it on his fist and looked at the witch he turned around and punched the witch in the cheek when the witch turned her head her head he hit her again ... she threw up black blood "Lets try this again where are the children"he said wrapping hands around her neck "why so many WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN!"he shouted "the 12 of the blood moon will soon be collected"The witch said before she chuckled "after that only one object will remain'she said he stood up straight and put down the brace knuckle "make's no sense"he said "12 ,12 how many children did they take"Naruko said grabbing into his hand that had the Braces finger less glove part "ten or eleven"Ninato said looking at the witch "files we need to count them"Naruko said grabbing the folder she spread them out across the table "11 they need one more"she said "their got to be some pattern"he said "6 boys 5 girls"Naruko said "they need another girl"he said "and months"Ninato said "u april missing they need a girl born in april"he said as he ran and opened the door "your too late"The witch said with a smile

Meanwhile

2 witches rode their branches about 50 yards away from the ground of the city they stopped "go"a witch with long black hair and a ugly face said another nobbed "yes"The other witch said with a hiss she chuckled like any other witch would and head downwards towards the village

To ninato

He walked downstairs "any files i can see"he said "their in there every child in this damn village"Kakashi said Ninato jogged over to it and opened the door and grabbed a book and flipped through it "come on come on!"he shouted

meanwhile

The witch picked a small piece of wood and it sparked before turning into s medium flame

Ninato

"anything"Naruko asked "Only one 6 years old born april" Ninato said "only one i can find"Ninato said "you go"Naruko said "i'll go with him"he said "know this girl"Ninato asked Kakashi "yeah she lives around the corner at the "kakashi replied


End file.
